The New Guard
by Mike schimdtz
Summary: When mike gets his new job he wasn't prepared for what comes next


Chapter One: New guard

Mike carefully stepped in his office and sat down. He took a big breath.

"Gosh this place" stinks he said. It was 12:00 and he got a phone call. "Hello? Hello,

Hello? Uh I wanted to record a message for you to help you get settled in on your

First night. 'Thanks "mike snorted. "Um I actually worked in that office before. I'm

Finishing my first week now as a matter of fact. " good for you I guess" Mike was

Starting to get annoyed with the unexpected phone call. So, I know it can be a bit

Over whelming, but I'm here to tell you there's nothing to worry about. I wasn't

Worried but thanks any way mike said. "Uh you'll do fine. So let's just focus on

Getting you through your first week. Okay?

"Uh, lets see first there's an introductory greeting from the company I'm supposed

to read. Uh, I-It's kind of a legal, thing you know. Um, "Welcome to Freddy

Fazbear's Pizza A magical place for kids and grown-ups alike, where fantasy and

fun come to life. Fazbear Entertainment is not responsible for damage to property

or person Upon discovering the damage or death have occurred, a missing person

report will be filed within 90 days or as soon property and premises have been

thoroughly cleaned and bleached, and the carpets have been replaced."

This isn't real they are kidding right mike was starting to sweat a hell of a lot.,

The guy continued on. "Blah blah blah, now that might sound bad, I know, but

There's really nothing to worry about, Uh, the animatronic chracters here do get a

Bit quirky at night, but do I blame them? No. If I were forced to sing those same

Stupid songs for twenty years and I never got a bath? I'd probably be a bit

Irritable at night too. So remember, these characters place in the hearts

Of children and we need to show the a little respect, right? Okay.

"Your just joking in a very bad way in a couple seconds your come running

down the hallway laughing your ass off" It was true mike WAS scared.

"So, just be aware the characters DO tend to wander a bit. Uh, there

left on some kind of 'free roaming mode' at night. Uh….Something about

their servos locking up if they get turned of for too long. Uh, they use to be

allowed to walk around during the day too. But then there was the bite of

'87. Yeah. It's amazing how the human body can live without the frontal lobe.

"Bite of '87 huh. I remember that that was my cousin actually it was very disgusting

if I do say so my self " Mike was talking to him self now. The guy continued

"Uh, now concerning your safety, the only real risk to you as a night watch men here,

if any, is the is the fact that these characters , uh, if they happen to see you after

hours probably won't recognize you as a person. They'll p-most likely see

you as a metal endo skeleton without it's costume on. Now since that's against the

ruled here at Freddy Fazbear's Pizza, they'll try to…forcefully stuff you inside a

Freddy Fazbear suit. Um, now, that wouldn't be so bad if the suits them selves

Weren't filled with crossbeams, wires and animatronic devices especially around

The facial area. So you can imagine how having your head forcefully pressed in one

of those could cause a bit of…discomfort…and death. Uh the only parts of you that

would likely see the light of day again would be your eye balls and teeth when they

pop out the front of the mask, heh.

'Why did I sign up for this" mike was scolding him self in his mind.

"Y-Yeah they don't tell you thee thing when you sign up. But hey, first day

should be a breeze. I'll chat with her tomorrow. Uh check those cameras, and remember to close the doors only if absolutely necessary. Gotta conserve power.

Alright, good night"

He pressed the on button of the tablet and lifted it up. "Wait where was the bunny

Supposed to be" mike said. He flipped through the cameras and couldn't find the

Bunny. He hesitated on pressing the door light. He screamed as he saw the bunny outside his door. "Hey its rude to close d-d-d-doors on people" Bonnie said to mike

"Kids like these things he cant even say door without glitching" Mike said aloud

"Hey no need to be r-r-r-r-r-rude now mm—m-m-m-mm—mm-mikey" Bonnie said to mike. Mike looked at his watch 3:55 still got 2 hours 5 minutes to go he lifted up the tablet again. "Where is Chica now" Mike was beginning to sweat more then ever.

He checked the door light and screamed "WHERE DID YOU COME FROM" Mike yelled "Hi mike mikey m-m-m-m-m-m-mikey you need your new suit come with me"

He heard the clock play its song it was 6:00 he survived.

He got home and went to bed not ready for tomorrow.


End file.
